tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Paranoia
Red Alert makes planet fall on Earth, having followed Optimus Prime's message. When he lands, he meets the twins Vicky and Elina, who offer to show him the way to the Autobot's NEST Base in New Jersey. ((March 24th, 2023)) Characters Involved: Red Alert played by Suburban Wolf Elina/Vicky played by Irobashi Red Alert ((2100 HLT (hours local time), just outside of Tranquility California)) ((Appx. 3-4 days before "Moving In")) The night sky lit up as a large, unknown object plummeted through Earth's atmosphere. As it reached the surface, it tilted slightly, making it hit the ground at an angle that caused it to flip and bounce several times before finally stopping, wedging into the ground. For a moment, it was still. Then, with a hiss, it broke open a bit, allowing a dazed, red and white mech to climb out and tumble onto the ground. With a groan, he sat up, and looked around. Everything was so...different. It frightened him. Slowly, he stood up, trying to pick up any signals near him that were of Cybertronian origin. =~"Hello? Are there any Autobots nearby?"~= He could only hope that it was an Autobot who responded, and not a Decepticon... Elina/'Vicky' "Singing like teh birdies dooo, tweet twa tweet teh tweet!" Elina's yellow saturn alt form swerved around a bit on the nearly empty and open road before finally kidding back into place on the right. Perfectly happy with herself at the moment and having as much fun as a dog with their head stuck outside a car's window. Her sister on the other hand, found it horrible irritable Elina wouldn't get out of the way and was blocking her path. Vicky's also saturn alt form swerved her and there, obviously trying to get around Elina. "Can't you at least go the speed limit? Or not act like a drunk hippy on the road?" "Someone didn't V8 today, I am going the speed limit, I've never gotten a speeding ticket before and I'm not getting one now. That's your thing sis." The yellow femme snickered out loud rather than to herself, hearing a light growl behind her emitted from her annoyed twin. A light twitch of a beep came from Elina, picking up a signal and open-comm link message. =~Elina and Vicky, bots who'll be there at your aid shortly!~= She wondered if she should ask for a name, though decided she'd rather test herself to see if she could get there before he responded. "Vicky, we've got Autobot company, let's go check him out! Last one there is a rusty squiiiiiirreeeeeeel!" After that, the bot who had claimed she did not want any speeding tickets, zoomed off to the nearby location of Red Alert. Taking a moment before going off road onto a dirt resembling path. "What is with her and this obsession over squirrels?.." Vicky murmured to herself, it was likely she'd never entirely be sure, muttering as Elina zoomed off and just deciding to speed after her in order to catch up. Taking only seconds as she sped up, Vicky decided to slow it down and stay just behind Elina to follow since she didn't know exactly the way of which they were going. Elina was questioning of why Vicky didn't get the message herself, she would have commented on it wouldn't she?... Hmn.. Oh well! Nearing it, she began folding on the road, metal over lapping metal before flipping up into her Autobot form and running a short distance to come over and finally, spot the white and red mech. "New-comer?" Vicky soon followed, leaping up into her own con form and landing on he hands as she flipped up not to far behind Elina, pushing off that before landing on her feet somewhat to the side of her yellow sister. Arms now crossed with the usual slight serious glare for an expression, Vicky cocked her head to the side for a moment before recognizing the face. Red Alert, he appeared on the monitor when she attempted hacking one of the systems in the Autobot Cybertron bases, security files to be precise. Now avoiding optic contact, Vicky let her black visor fall from the top open shaft of her helm over her deep red optics. "I already know who this guy is..." Red Alert Red Alert looked around when the comm came through, not having a clue what had just been said, having not accessed the internet yet. =~"Resend. Your transmission sounded odd..."~= He turned sharply when he heard the approaching engines, and instinctively reached for his weapon in subspace. ~"Who are you? Identify yourselves!"~ As he spoke, he began searching through his own set of files, trying to identify them. Elina/'Vicky' Vicky kept the expression, nearly having pulled out her own cannon, though stopping herself with a mental growl. How amusing... Either way, she didn't enjoy being shot at, and if this guy got any big ideas she'd feel happy to cut him down to size. =~Vicky and Elina, you should via link search the internet, you're in a location in which most of its inhabitants speak English. And I do not enjoy the fact you find it will help you in any way to pull out that weapon. If we wanted to attack you, you might already be taking your last look upon life right now.~= =~Take it easy, we're Autobots. Your signal is a bit strong, I just hope you are also an Autobot for your sake.~= By this she meant how she'd seen Vicky go whip crazy on some Decepticons before. One she can't remember... Cut something, Vicky held him down by sitting on him while she took him apart, piece by piece with her hands. That guy was not having a very good day, but he survived. "Wait, Vic, you said you know him. Who is he?" And how did she know him?... "Red Alert, I've seen him on monitors before for prison records and files security data base. Questions stop there, I wasn't doing anything harmful." Harmful no, very illegal?.... Yes. Figuring he didn't seem to understand anyways, she figured she'd share that with just Elina. Red Alert Red Alert calmed down a bit, but the last line from Vicky's transmission still had him on his guard. As he watched them, he connected to the internet, going through so many back doors that it would be near impossible to trace his connection back to him. =~"Of course I'm an Autobot! What else would I be?!"~= A message flashing at the side of his vision popped up, and he found that the files he'd been searching for. {"Oh, great....Troublemakers....."} Elina/'Vicky' =~You never know, these days anyone could pose as just about anything and no one would ever know.~= Vicky murmured, though it was clearly audible. Boy did she know it, how easy is it is to fool everyone else around you. And in the end when they found out, they'd all turn against each other in paranoia. "Red Alert? I've never heard of him, Vic." Elina mused, still, keeping her optics on Red in slight curiosity. Her mechanical tail lightly waving behind her back and out to the side. Vicky seemed a bit calmer now, crossing her arms as what looked like a bit of smoke here and there escaped her armor. Her cooling systems had kicked in and started working their magic, feeling the over heating die down quite a bit. =~We could alert Optimus of your arrival and take you to the base if you'd like, or we could help you out now on getting yourself an Earth vehicle disguise. Take your pick.~= Red Alert "If you're trying to put me at ease, then you are failing miserably." He stated, letting his weapon slip back into subspace. "And if I could look for a disguise as we travel to the base, that would be much appreciated." He relaxed only a little bit, not quite trusting the twins. It wasn't just his glitch telling him not to trust them. He had a feeling. Something was amiss... Elina/'Vicky' "I'll lead the way then, we can take a road just off the high way. You have a form with wheels that doesn't attract a whole lot of attention as far as color and lights go do you?" To Elina, absolutely nothing seemed wrong. She felt genuinely happy to be helping out this new-comer and know that her sister was here with here to help. Unlike a long while back where the situation was much different than helping per say. "I would hope so, and the humans like to make up what they call, 'logical' explanations, to avoid terror. His alt-form can't possibly attract that much attention." Vicky sure hoped not, looking around with raised receptors for signs of anyone else. Red Alert "I don't think it will attract a lot of attention, aside from not being native to this planet." Red Alert folded down into his alt mode, which was a red and white vehicle of some sort with a small light bar on top. "Can we get moving?" He did not like being out in the open like this. Elina/'Vicky' Vicky nodded, folding down into her deep red alt form with the black stripe running over her top's middle. Heading for the road again and not taking more than a few seconds before her tires crawled onto the blackish grey asphalt as she began rolling towards New Jersey's Autobot base on her tires. Elina also folded down into her yellow alt form, the build of hers one might find cheerier than her sister's that seemed absolutely serious in frame at all times. Driving after Vicky, she picked up speed and expected Red to follow. ~"Sis, why don't we just use that space bridge generator you have after he gets his new alt form scanned?"~ It was obvious she didn't wish to spend the drive on this long trip. She honestly would rather go try and sneak up on Interceptor. ~"Because, it's broken."~ Vicky muttered, that and she snagged it off of Swindle unnoticed. Activating it would risk a pissed off Swindle, and placing them somewhere completely random. Red Alert ~"If you have the coordinates, I have a small generator. It should have enough power to get us to where we need to go."~ He offered, following the two other Autobots. As they drove, he spotted a vehicle that he deemed suitable, and scanned it. With whirring and clicking, his form changed to the one he'd just scanned, keeping the coloration of his old form. Soon, a red and white Lamborghini fire chief vehicle was driving where Red Alert's Cybertronian mode had been sitting moments before. Elina/'Vicky' ~"We have them."~ The twin femmes both mused in at the same time. Though, Vicky was the one to send Red Alert the direct coordinates that would lead just in front of the New Jersey Autobot base over by the tarmac, nearest to the hangar. Choosing this spot as if guessing he'd be interested in a snooze or just quick recharge. Elina ended up accidentally turning wrong and bumping into Vicky's left, scratching her paint job which seemed to peeve her sister a bit at time. ~"Geh! Watch where you're going road hog!~ Taking it upon herself for pay back, Vicky swerved to the left where Elina was illegally at and bumped her sister back. About to say sorry about that, Elina swerved a bit after being bumped out to the side, her paint also scratched. ~"Ow! Sis, it was an accident when I did it! Now your just bein a jerk!!"~ Elina had half a mind to do it back, though decided it'd be best to let it go before it turned into a cannon fight. Red Alert ~"Both of you behave!"~ Red Alert snapped, slipping back into "officer mode." He pulled off the road sharply, transforming and walking a short distance. ~"Over here."~ He pulled up the controls for the space bridge, inputting the coordinates given to him by the twins, then opening the space bridge when they were near. "Go through. Quickly." Elina/'Vicky' Seeing this, Elina was the first to turn as she followed over where red Alert had stopped and came to her own slowed stop. After becoming completely still, she transformed up into her Autobot form, standing fifteen feet tall as she walking over to join Red. "Heh, lucky you have one." Vicky pulled in a bit sharper than Elina, also transforming into her appearance that was very Decepticon-like. She walked over to join them, her blood red optics looking around for a moment for any sign of Decepticons before walking over to them entirely. "Yes, it is." Red Alert Red Alert glanced at the approaching twins, and let out a yelp of surprise when he saw Vicky. Reflexively, he shut off the space bridge generator, closing the space bridge, and pulled out his pistol. "D-Don't move!" He leveled the pistol at Vicky, a blue spark dancing across the space between his two sensory horns. The spark made him twitch slightly. For those who knew about it, it was a tell-tale sign that his glitch was acting up. Elina/'Vicky' Elina looked worried and a little surprise as Red pulled the weapon on Vicky. { This can't end well! } She stepped forward, though dare not in front of her sister as she put her hands up in front of her, waving them defensively to try and get Red's attention. ~"Wait, don't shoot she's with the Autobots!"~ Vicky didn't seem to appreciate the weapon aimed at her whatsoever. In fact, she pulled up her own acidic energon arm cannon from the right, having transformed it and just as quickly pointed it at Red's face. ~"I suggest you lower your weapon or you'll need a large metal slate to cover the melted hole through your head. This pointing weaponry with the Autobots at me is getting very tiresome, why would any Decepticon be foolish enough to walk freely among Autobots knowing they'd be shot down? I've even spoken to Optimus Prime myself of it, I resigned from the Decepticons after deciding they had lost sight in the main goal. To stop fighting and bring about peace to rebuild our planet and our lost lives. Besides, Earth has it's beauties in the natures and such, the ones the humans haven't destroyed and the Decepticons would like nothing more than to destroy that too. I honestly don't trust all of you bots because the Decepticons aren't the only ones guilty of tragedy."~ At the end of her small simple reasoning, she narrowed her optics in slight hatred for the group of Autobots long long ago. Fourteen thousand vorxes long ago to be precise... the day she watched them from the brush as they went after two very important individuals. Elina knew exactly what Vicky had brought up as she felt her own and Vicky's pain through the bond. Not being able to help it, she gained a mournful expression as she set her left hand over her spark. Though, she mad sure to keep her optics on Red as she placed her hand on Vicky's arm cannon. ~"Put it down sis, I know it hasn't been very long you've been here but not all the Autobots are like that. Whether they're told to be or not."~ Red Alert Red Alert's grip on his pistol tightened when Vicky's cannon was leveled with his face. ~"I find it a little hard to put my weapon down when a bot that I hardly know has theirs pointed at me."~ Another blue spark jumped across his horns. ~"Besides, I've been a little out of contact with Optimus lately, I don't see any way that I can fully believe your story."~ A third spark jumped, making him twitch. Elina/'Vicky' Elina looked between her stubborn aft sister and this other Autobot. She was known to be if not gentle, a bit of a sweetheart and a lovable goof ball, not someone you expected to have a thorny, iron whip at any given moment. Her tail whipped down behind her before aggressively coiling up again, stiffening in it's current position before angered waves were sent in through the bond to her twin. Vicky was well aware of it and didn't like to see her sister pissed off, that was just asking for trouble. ~"Tn.. Let's just get back to base."~ Finally, with Elina's invisible glare burning into the side of her head, she lowered her cannon, the metal and gears folding around to put her full arm back into place before crossing them and giving Elina the usual glare. not one of anger or hatred, just one that Vicky wore always. That seemed to do it for the yellow twin who looked perky and calm again, turning back to Red Alert and motioning with a hand to follow if he'd like. ~"We can get you back to base if you'd like, KITT's busy and I think Postmark is too though, haven't seen Arcee either and I don't know anyone else with a working space bridge generator, so we may have to travel on the road to New Jersey."~ Elina turned back around, not going to force the mech behind to join in the trip but rather instead giving Vicky a light, one armed shove as she walked by. The fox-like vixen Returned the light shove, not even looking back at Red Alert, almost about to follow Elina to the road before stopping. ~"Hmn...."~ Only for her feline resembling twin to look back in question. ~"What is it Vic?"~ Rubbing at her chin a bit, Vicky finally turned around to look at Red Alert. ~"About how much do you think you weigh?"~ Red Alert Red Alert carefully lowered his pistol, watching Vicky with extreme caution. ~"Traveling on the road wold not be bad..."~ He responded, starting back towards the road. Vicky's question made him stop. ~"The equivalent of about 1.5 Earth tons. Why?"~ He watched the black and red twin carefully, frame tensing up. Elina/'Vicky' After that Vicky smirked, still a hand to her chin. Scary enough she never smirked or even smiled, but on those last occasions she did. mainly if she was scary mad she would smile, as if going to enjoy kicking someone's aft in a cruel fashion for whatever they had done, or getting plan C ideas that didn't always go well but sometimes worked in the end. Taking her optics off Red Alert, she switched her view onto Elina and kept her grin. //"We're going to attempt the Harriet."\\ Elina on the other hand, didn't look as pleased or excited about the idea her twin had just sent her. ~"Ooooh no, nuh uh. Vicky, you may be able to pull triple changer off but I don't know if i can and-"~ ~"Come on, don't be such a chicken. You know I know how to fly, it's not that hard."~ Vicky interrupted, keeping the devilish grin. ~"Absolutely not! Besides, what if it fails?"~ Elina protested after having been cut short of her last remark, her tail flicking behind her to show her discomfort. ~"Elina, we're doing this. Besides, Sparky over there might have himself a Spark-attack if we get ambushed."~ there was also another reason for getting these two back to the Autobot base quickly, if the other Decepticons found out she brought them there instead of the Decepticon base she'd be toast, especially with this guy's job. Of course whether he said so or not, it was her job to know otherwise she wouldn't have it in the first place. It was bad enough she hadn't sent a report in in forever, she was lucky she didn't associate with Megatron or she would have gotten her aft kicked long ago. Elina seemed to hesitate before she finally nodded. They'd both scanned the Harriet in Mexico, a nice sized jet, one those two could make up with ease if they knew how. ~"I hope you know, a silver, black, red, yellow, blue, funky colored jet isn't exactly going to blend in."~ ~"I do."~ Vicky replied before the two walked right over to each other, Elina grabbing hold of Vicky's upper arms and Vicky under before they began folding in sinc, quickly the top of the jet had already come into form as the nose and cockpit finally folded out and the wings stretched from the side, gears and metal folding on top of one another before the form gave a sparked sheen and everything set into place. ~"Hop on Red,this should be fun!"~ Now Elina had finally found some excitement in it, that wasn't so hard... Yet, she still didn't know how to level out in flight and such, but at least Vicky did. ~"Fun? We need to get back to base, no time to mess around Elina or we could get shot down."~ The jet had fashioned itself a black stripe going across the top left of the jet, and a blue running along side it on the right with the front running yellow like a wave, only to stop a deep, dark, blood red towards the end half. Red Alert Red Alert's face frowned in annoyance. {"What in the name of Primus are they talking about?"} A quiet growl sounded from his vocalizer, and he was half-tempted to head out o the road to start the journey to the Autobot base. {"If the coordinates that they gave me really are for the Autobot base..."} His paranoid side chimed in. Elina's words snapped him out of his thoughts. ~"Hop on?"~ He looked at the two, and his optics widened a bit as he shook his head. ~"No thank you! I think I'll just drive, if it's all the same to you."~ {"Then I can make sure it really is the Autobot base."} Elina/'Vicky' Elina didn't seem as cheery about that, they had just succeeded- Only for the base of the plane to open up in the form of a car door. ~"Whoops, my bad."~ Well, nearly succeeded. ~"Elina, you're going to get us both killed if we ever fly together."~ Vicky muttered before hearing Red Alert. ~"What's wrong with flying?"~ Though, the yellow sister couldn't agree more, she didn't really want to fly if she didn't know how, the two already folding apart again as the plane began to split into two. ~"Actually I think staying on the ground is a good idea Vic."~ The vixen Vicky didn't really agree, oooh there would be hell to pay if the other Decepticons saw her leading these to to the Autobot base rather than the Decepticons. Hmn... Maybe she could call in a favor. Red Alert {"If they can't even keep themselves in the proper form, then I'm definitely not going to take that offer up..."} He thought to himself, slowly moving towards the road. ~"If you don't mind, it's been very fun chatting with you two, but I really need to get to the Autobot base soon, so..."~ He turned, walking onto the road, and transformed to begin the drive to New Jersey. =~"If you want to come, you can..."~= He offered it more out of politeness than trusting. He didn't trust them. A good part of him hoped that they wouldn't follow him. Elina/'Vicky' ="We'll take that offer! Thanks!"= Elina quickly folded down into her yellow Saturn alt form and sped after Red to catch up. ~"I've got coordinates, just in case!"~ Vicky didn't say much, just shook her head instead and folded down to follow as well.